Ragnarok: The End Time, Part One
by Amaunetx
Summary: [ Way to complicated to explain in a summary. Once this gets going, I'll write one. Just about the end of the world and such. ]


**Ragnarok – The End Time**

_Part One – Fimbulvetr, Winter of Winters_

**Amaunetx does not own Stargate SG1, don't sue her, she has nothing to give. Thank you.**

**Spoilers include every single episode, as well as some future episodes that have not been aired in the US yet, as I can attest to.**

**This, well, what I hope to be an epic, will include Drama, Action and Adventure, Angst, Minor and perhaps Major character death, hints of Romance, and a whole lot of other crud not really worth mentioning. **

**Author's really, really, really long note: **Now, don't go running away because you think this is about the end of the world. It's just my imagination running around wild about the idea. This is based slightly in fact, but not really. If you want to know more about "The Doom of the Gods", go look it up. And a random fact: "The Twilight of the Gods" is wrong; it came about as a mistranslation. Fancy that.

I am obsessed with Norse Mythology, and Ragnarok has always appealed to me in an odd way. I thought it would be interesting to apply the themes to the Stargate universe, and see what happens then. If you didn't know, the first sign of Ragnarok is Fimbulvetr, a time of winter that is three winters long with no summer. After that, then the sun and moon will be eaten. The rest shall be addressed in the later Part, but for right now, that is all you really need to know.

Thank you for waiting this one out, as I have a hard time continuing my stories. If you wish for this to be finished, reviews, encouragements, and constructive criticism is the best way to get Muse working again. And, as of right now, this part is dedicated to all the wonderful action/adventure/drama writers out there who inspired me to actually start on something and continue it. So, once again, thank you.

Yours in hope that I shall get this done,

Emily (AmaunetX)

**Prolog, Chapter One, Part One**

_Diary of Grace O'Neill, dated January 28, 2021 Earth Time, the 5th day of the month of Grievance, Year 16, New Midgard Time_

_Mother explained to me today about how we came to be here, on New Midgard, instead of on Earth. Uncle Daniel gave the name to this planet, seeing as what caused the destruction of Earth seemed to match that of Ragnarok. Mother insists that I call this place home, and I agree. Mother was the one that taught me Earth time, Father thought it would be unnecessary, but that is Father, after all. So I shall relate the story, as best I can. Mother says it is important to understand, and to remember. But first I shall relate my thoughts on it, as a sort of introduction to the story. Perhaps it shall work, perhaps not, but I shall try._

_- - -_

_The Tau'ri, for that is what we are, the people of Earth, who knew about the Stargate always thought that the destruction of Earth would come from Space, the Goa'uld, or some other threat, like the Replicators. But they where wrong, oh so wrong, because Earth was destroyed by nature and man, working together, oblivious of the harm they were doing to the only place most called home. It began with winter…_

**Chapter One, Part One**

Sam Carter was cold. Not cold, but **_cold_**. Like Antarctica, but honestly, who would have thought that it would be that cold in Nevada? Apparently, the entire world has been experiencing such cold weather. Colorado and north of that was apparently uninhabitable, though Stargate Command was still located there. They just had to turn the heat up high and wear parkas for short jaunts on the surface. But they had an escape - tropical planets that they could travel to through the Stargate. Unfortunately, the rest of the world didn't have that option.

She was in Area 51 for the sole purpose for finding whatever was responsible for the weird weather. The General thought that some sort of device was causing the weather, like the Touchstone had ages ago. But the planet still had the device, so that couldn't be it. Perhaps a replica, but the data readouts she had read said that there was no focal point in the odd weather, so she counted that out. So would have the General, had he even bothered to read it.

She shivered in her parka as she exited the Jeep, walking against the torrent of wind, ice, and snow to get to the main building where a Captain Joanna Torrent would be waiting for her.

Entering the building, she was greeted by a cheery young woman, who was apparently enjoying the weather. "Good morning, ma'am." She said, saluting.

"At ease, Captain." Carter said, saluting back. "What have you got for me?"

Joanna smiled, holding out a folder to her as she began to walk towards the landing pad where a new space craft was being built, inside, of course. "Well, we both know that it is supposed to be spring, right? Well, Dr. Hovin says that it is Ragnarok, ma'am. You know, the end of the world and such. But Lawrence has always been an odd type."

Sam stopped dead in her tracks, looking at the folder. "Captain Torrent, explain, please."

She looked up, startled. "Ma'am?"

"About the evidence, please."

"Oh, alright. Well, Ragnarok is marked by wars when brother turns on brother, and Fimbulvetr, a winter of all winters that lasts for three seasons. That, they say, is the beginning of the end. And since it is really cold, he says that it signals the start. And you know about the wars that are going on, civil wars and such. Ma'am, if he is right, what will become of us?"

"I don't know, Joanna, I really don't know…" She was worried now, because the younger Capitan was right. A lot of wars that had sprung up recently, many of them civil wars. The US was in turmoil also, the beginnings of a revolution evident, though small.

And after a few hours of her inspection, because she knew what was wrong now, she left, heading back to Colorado and what was shaping up to be one hell of a debriefing. Oh what joy, she thought.

**- - - **

**Right, so… there you have it. The very first part. Thanks to Ruth who betaed this rather quickly and for all her thoughtful comments and constructive criticism, as well as dealing with my numerous spelling mistakes. Oh, and a quick plug: go read her loverly epic: What Will It Take? 'Tis very, very loverly. **


End file.
